under the bridge
by ScottieBoi
Summary: josh can't take it anymore - the boring life he lives drives him mad. that's why he decides to end it all, jumping from a bridge. but what he didn't expect, was the guy he met there. a crazy guy who would change everything. [JOSHLER! TW: suicidal thoughts, self harm, depression, drug abuse, violence, smut, etc.]


A/N sup bois! here i go again and start _another _story. whoooooo! well i hope u'll enjoy this and idk give me some reviews? yee haw!

also i gotta say, this plays in somewhat a different universe and some of the facts might be slightly wrong, but idk. also b ready for some lit ass guest appearances! whoo! have fun!

* * *

i stepped outside of my apartment and to my surprise, the world was still turning. it was a normal tuesday morning for everyone. for everyone but me. instead of going to the bus stop and grabbing a cup of coffee on my way, i let my feet carry me away. instead of heading to work among all the other people in suits, stressed and sleep deprived, i strolled down slowly a busy sidewalk. though it was only four AM, the streets were crowded, i could swear more than usual. as if people had gathered to stop me.

today was any other day for those people, swirling around me like worker bees, but for me, it was my last. i headed towards the bridge i picked out a few days back. there, i'd take my own life.

not only was i stuck in a dead-end job for the past seven years, but the monotony of life just got to me. i was stuck in this hole and i just kept falling deeper into it, not knowing how to escape.

i wasn't planning on telling anyone about my plans for today, since, frankly, that is just nobody's but my business, what i do with my life.

while walking i looked at everyone around me, some happy, some stressed, some together with others and some people were alone, like me. i thought about how everyone i see has a life of their own, friends, pets, family and it was such a weird and bizarre thought to me, that everyone here is a person too.

the weather was like always. windy and cloudy, as if it were about to rain. cold for this time of the year. but summers here were always like that. cold and wet and unpleasant.

i finally reached the beginning of the bridge. it was not far from where i lived, but far enough from the center of the city to not be crowded. in fact, only a few people were on it, walking quickly to the other side, hoping the rain won't catch them and no cars were to be seen.

every step towards the middle of the bridge was liberating. i felt free, able to decide on my own what to do and how to do it.

i reached it and looked over the side. the water was dark and aggressive, probably cold as fuck. but that didn't scare me. i had no regrets for what i was about to do whatsoever.

a little whine pulled me out of my thoughts and i looked around. a little further i could see someone sit at the side of the sidewalk, feet on the street and curled up. they were crying and i thought to myself, what the hell, i can still help them before i go. with them gone i could also jump in peace.

so i went over there. as i approached, the person didn't look up and i sat down next to them.

'hey, man, what's wrong?' i asked. it was almost ironic, coming from me, who is about to kill himself. but that didn't matter. nothing mattered, when those cocoa eyes locked with mine. i was completely blown away but also frozen solid.

his eyes were slightly red and it was clear he was crying. seeing this beautiful stranger like this, broke my heart.

he just sighed and leaned over, so that he was supported by my shoulder. i, not knowing what the fuck to do, just put my arm around his back and pulled him slightly closer.

once i did that, he started sobbing. i felt really awkward, but let him cry it out. he smelled like he had more than a few dinks, but i didn't ask.

we sat there for what felt like the longest time, but i wasn't complaining. at some point he stopped crying, but didn't make any attempt to move.

'are you alright?' i asked, breaking the silence and his eyes met mine again. a very strange feeling overcame me.

'if you knew me, you'd know that i'm always doing great.' he said with the saddest voice. it didn't feel right, those words coming out of his mouth. no one is always feeling great, under no circumstances is someone who just sobbed into a strangers shoulder.

but i just looked him in those addicting eyes and smiled. he smiled back.

'i'm tyler by the way.'

'i'm josh…' i said, loosing myself in the others eyes. 'you shouldn't be sitting here all alone and crying, tyler… can we call anyone to come pick you up? relatives, friends, girlfriends, boyfriends?' his face fell and i instantly regretted asking.

'no… i'm… single and my friends…' he teared up again. 'ditched me here…' he whispered into my shoulder, before more tears started rolling from his eyes.

'oh, well, then…' i didn't know what to do and started panicking. 'come on, we gotta get you some food and a panadol. judging by your smell you should have a huge hangover.' i could feel him smile into my shirt.

i got up and pulled tyler with me. i remembered there was a café near my place, since inviting him directly to my apartment would've been weird. we literally just met.

i started walking in the direction of the café i had in mind and tyler followed me silently.

this was such a weird scenario… i woke up with the expectation to kill myself but now i couldn't leave this stranger i met not even an hour ago alone.

the café opened at five thirty AM and we reached the door exactly when they opened. it wasn't big or fancy, but they had some of the best cake i ever had.

we sat down at a table for two and the waitress, who was on first name basis with me, instantly came to take our order.

'i'll take the usual, and tyler here will have…' i let him look at the menu.

'i'll have a coffee, black. thank you.'

the waitress nodded and smiled at me. i swear i could see her wink. before she left our table, i also asked her for a panadol and a glass of water for tyler.

'so, josh.' tyler looked at me. 'do you have someone in your life? a girlfriend? wife?'

'i, uh, well i'm… i've never been in a… uh, relationship.' i admitted and earned a 'huh' from tyler.

'that's odd, such a hot guy like you…' he thought out loud, making me blush slightly.

'i could as you the same, tyler.' i felt a wave of confidence overcome me, which was very odd.

'well… i just…' he got quiet for a second, focusing on the salt and pepper bottles.

'you don't have to tell me, i, uh…' all the previous confidence left me again and i felt bad. it was obviously a sensitive topic.

'no, it's okay. i can tell you.' he smiled, took a deep breath, before talking again. 'well i was in a long-term relationship up until a few days ago… he and i have been together for about two and a half years.' he didn't look away from the salt and pepper.

'can i ask… what happened?' i asked unsure, curious, but not wanting to invade his privacy too much.

'well… he kinda… started to cheat on me… a lot… apparently i wasn't fulfilling his needs. but i don't know. maybe it's good we broke up. he was kinda boring anyway.' tyler looked up and smiled, the smile not reaching his eyes though.

then our waitress popped by to bring us our coffees and the panadol. she also brought me a slice of cake.

tyler thankfully took the pill, swallowing it before chugging the glass of water.

'huh' i realized. 'they're playing under the bridge by –' tyler interrupted me.

'red hot chili peppers? i love them.' he finally smiled properly and looked better than he ever did in those two hours i knew him.

the two of us hummed to the music while drinking our coffees.

'kinda ironic.' i said. 'i really don't feel like this city loves me, but hey, we technically met _on _the bridge so…'

'hahah, yeah and i was there to partially to forget about my ex… and i sure as hell don't wanna feel like i did some of the days i had…' we smiled at each other while the song played out.


End file.
